Maple Sugar Snaps (A Recipe for World Domination)
by Canadianana
Summary: snapped!canada. No pairings, just awesomeness. Canada snaps and traps every nation in his cellar, hiring Italy and Japan to torture them. Not for the youngins.
1. Chapter 1

**Short chapters deal with it.**

"Do it!"

Kuma-whatever screams in my ear. The missiles and bombs are ready. At the touch of button, the whole world could be obliterated, but before that happens, I want to have a bit of fun.

Various nations are kept in the cellar. France, England, Germany, Russia, etc... Italy is guarding them so that they don't escape. America... well he is in my 'special' room. I'll deal with him first.

A/N

Please don't say, "CHAPTERS ARE TOO SHORT! GTFO!" Cause I have the first 5 ready at the time I typed this up, and this is a short chapter story. I do this in order to cause more cliffhangers and so that my readers are more anxious to see the next chapter. K? k. So don't just say that this is stupid, K?

(NO MORE A/Ns UNLESS YOU PISS ME OFF, k? ;D)


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the room. America is crying against the wall, his arms bound behind him. I broke him. As I walk towards him, he begs me to let him go. Am I a joke? I feel my heavy plastic hockey stick hidden behind my back and come up with a witty phrase.

"I hear your country is pretty big on... plastic surgery." I whip out my hockey stick from behind me, and he yells. I smile. He'll remember me now.


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks to my reviewers for giving me the motivation to keep writing ;) This is so fun to write. It's exactly what I need when i'm feeling a bit psychotic.)

I hear his bones crack under the heavy object I smash him with over and over. He begs for mercy, so very loudly.

'So like him to be a coward,' I think.

"S-STOP! Please!" He cries pathetically. I laugh. His entire body is bruising and his arms have already broken.

His skull is also wide open, so it's easy to see the cracked bone underneath. After a few more seconds of sadistically pounding my brother with

my hockey stick, I stop, and then I sit down next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

He is whimpering and making little pained noises while panting his lungs out.

"Did you like that?" I ask with a smile. He doesn't even try to respond.

"Answer me." I say authoritatively. "If you ignore me again, i'll make this much worse for you.

"N-no.." he says before panting some more. "Please.. I promise I won't ignore you ag-" I punch him in the face.

"LIAR!" I scream. Then I reach behind me and grab my knife. I'm furious. He still thinks he can get out of this?

Ha! I strike my knife down into his chest, before hearing him scream.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL, HUH?" I ask loudly. He coughs up blood and looks me in the eye.

"Mattie.. I.." Those were his last words before I witnessed him pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

After deciding that America had had enough for now, I made my name to my next victim. I think France would appreciate a visit. I walk to

his cellar with a nod to Italy, and he let's me in. France is there cowering in a corner. Approaching him I see him tear up. I suspect he

heard America's pleas. I pull a knife from my belt and slash his leg open. He let's out a blood curdling scream, more out of fear than pain. I

smirk awkwardly. I then command him to lay down, and he does just that, for the fear that I will hurt him. Oh, I will hurt him alright.

Italy watches through the bars of the cell and laughs at his pathetic little friend. A sink down to the floor on my knees, and experimentally

run my knife across him chest. He flinches and starts to shake even more. Then I begin to get even more adventurous.


	6. Chapter 6

Canada sank to the floor before kissing him on the forehead. He then reached his head to France's ear and whispered

"Bonjour, mon amour. I'm going to treat you right." Canada smiled at this, and France shook with fear. Taking France's hair in his hand, he pulled back hard and made sure that he felt pain. A low murmur emerged from the cowering body, and Canada promptly slapped him across the face, leaving a deep red mark. Canada then licked where he had slapped him, feigning sympathy.

"Do you want more?" asked Canada deviously. As soon as France began to shake his head, Canada began sawing off his leg with a sharp blade. The scream was enough to evoke panic in even the strongest hearts alive. France resorted to begging while Canada lapped at the blood seeping from France's leg. Canada then got up and left without a word, leaving France to bleed and wish for death before he could return.


End file.
